Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami!
by aam tempe
Summary: Merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas janjinya pada Sasuke, Naruto melupakan keluarganya.  maaf bingung nulis summary nya he...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

Warning : OOC, Gaje, OC. (untuk mempermudah deskripsi pembaca anggaplah para OC tersebut sebagai reflika mini orang tuanya) typo banyak ditemukan diberbagai tempat.

Don't Like Just Don't Read

* * *

Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami!

* * *

Bola mata Lavendernya terus menatap mahluk mungil yang kini terlelap di pangkuannya. Senyumnya merekah tanpa kekuatan. Begitu lemah tetapi menyimpan kelegaan yang amat sangat.

Sekarang ia adalah seorang ibu.

"Anda sudah siuman, Nona Uzumaki Hinata?" mata lavender itu kini beralih pada sosok wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya. Hinata mengembangkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, Tsunade –Sama."

Tanpa aba-aba Tsunade yang dikenal sebagai dokter memegang tangan kiri Hinata. Memeriksa denyut nadi dan tekanan darah sang pasien.

"Normal." Sang Dokter tersenyum puas. Mata cokelat madunya menerawang ke sudut-sudut yang serba putih itu.

"Dari kemarin saya lihat belum ada yang menjenguk anda. Keluarga mungkin? Atau suami anda? Sudah diberi tahu?" mata coklat itu mencari-cari mata pasiennya. Namun tidak ia temukan karena sang pasien lebih memilih untuk menunduk dalam diam.

"Belum," suara lembut Hinata jelas bukan suara bahagia. Tsunade merapikan alat-alatnya,

"Sebaiknya anda segera memberi tahu suami anda Nona Uzumaki," Tsunade menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Sampai nanti Nona Uzumaki. Jaga kesehatan anda."

Hinata tersenyum pahit setelah Dokter Tsunade pergi.

FLASHBACK

Hinata's POV

Pagi sekali Naruto sudah panik. Aku tanya, tapi dia tak mau menjawab dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasukan baju ke tas kecil.

"Naruto-kun, Aku mohon ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya ku yang kini merasa begitu cemas dengan tingkah langka suamiku.

"Sakura…" katanya memulai

Aku mendekat kearahnya. Ia masih sibuk memasukan bajunya k etas tadi.

"Dia mau melahirkan. " lanjutnya sambil berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan memandang lirih kepadaku. Aku tersenyum senang dan lalu-

"Aku harus menemaninya. Kau tahukan Sasuke sudah meninggal. Dan ia menitipkan mereka kepadaku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura dan anaknya kelak. " katanya.

Akupun ikut merapikan bajunya. aku merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku. Dan Sasuke meninggal saat Sakura hamil muda. Jika dipikir-pikir aku berkali-kali lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sakura.

Aku juga sama paniknya dengan Naruto. Bahkan saking paniknya , aku sampai melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar perutku. Mungkin aku juga h

akan melahirkan. Tapi aku tidak tega membiarkan suami ku kalang kabut begitu.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu sebentar, ya, Aku mau mengambilkanmu minum dulu." kataku sambil berlari kea rah dapur. Tapi sekembalinya aku dari dapur, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung suamiku yang telah jauh. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sakit. Tapi senyumku pudar saat kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang perutku. Aku terduduk , meremas bajuku , serbet meja makan sampai semua terjatuh menimpaku.

"Ah…a-aku su-sungguh tidak kuat" gunamku

Aku berdiri. Berusaha berjalan menuju sebuah telepon. Sebersit dat pikiran kebenakku, untuk menelpon ayah, Neji-Nii atau siapapun yang ada di rumah. Tapi… saat itu pula aku ingat, aku ingat bahwa aku sudah bukan merupakan bagian dari klan Hyuuga lagi. Aku terbuang karena telah berani menentang. Aku telah di usir.

'Oh Kami-Sama…aku harus minta bantuan pada siapa? Kiba? Manamungkin aku minta bantuan pada orang yang telah aku '

Shino? Aku tahu dia pasti akan membantuku, tapi seminggu yang lalu, ia menerima tugas dari Naruto-Kun.'

"Ah! perutku, ya tuhan! Sakit sekali…" ringisku lalu aku teringat sesuatu

"Nomor telepon Tsunade sama. Aku rasa aku masih menyimpannya." aku pun mengambil buku telepon yang ada di dekat di telepon. Aku cari dan terus mencari diantara rasa sakit ku yang sangat sakit. Akhirnya aku menemukan nomor Tsunade-Sama. Akupun menelponnya. Setelah selesai aku tak sadarkan diri

Oooo8oooO

Kata perawat bernama Ino, aku melahirkan anaku melalui operasi sesar, karena saat dibawa kesini aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Kudengar perawat itu mengatakan.

"Waaaah! aneh sekali ya? Anak anda ko lebih mirip dengan Ayah anak pasien sebelah. Bermata biru, berambut kuning. Kalau saya tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Anaknya manis sekali. Berambut pink dan bermata hijau. Namanya Haruno Megumi."

Aku tersentak. Siapa namanya tadi? Uzumaki Naruto? Apa yang perawat tadi maksud adalah suamiku?

Oh tuhan sakit sekali batin ini dan setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri lagi. Masih sempat terdengar perawat tadi menyebut namaku

"Nona Hinata!"

END FLASHBACK. END HINATA'S POV

Matanya kembali pada sosok mungil bayi perempuannya.

Sampai terdengar derap langkah yang tersusun rapi di balik pintu sana.

Naruto muncul dengan senyum lemah dan permintaan maaf menyertai ciuman singkat di kening Hinata.

"Gomen," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun. Err... lihat! anak kita perempuan. " Hinata tersenyum, dan berharap melihat senyum bahagia juga dari suaminya

"Ya. aku tahu dari Tsunade-Sama. " katanya lemah. Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang.

Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Mau menggendongnya , Naruto-Kun? "

"Oh maaf, Hinata. Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku belu mandi dan lagi, banyak proposal yang harus ku periksa" Naruto menunduk lalu melihat mahluk yang kini tertidur nyyenyak di pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa ya, di tinggal sebentar? " Naruto bangkit.

"Ta-tapi..." cegah Hinata

"Maaf Hinata," Naruto berbalik.

"Tapi aku belum menamai anak kita, Naruto" gunam Hinata sangat pelan. Naruto berbalik kembali.

"Apa?" Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya. Dan Hinata menunduk.

"Aaku belum memberi anak kita nama, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang memberikannya nama. Aku yakin pilihan namamu akan lebih baik dari pada aku. "Naruto berjalan dan menghilang di pintu berwarna putih itu. Sebelumnya Naruto sempat melihat nanar sang isteri yang menunduk.

"Hyuuga Ayama." Bisik Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

Oooo8ooO

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, hampir setiap hari Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Padahal Hinata masih dalam keadaan lemah . dan lagi, dirumahnya yang sangat besar, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaganya. Hinata sendirian. anaknya yang selalu terlelap.

Naruto pulang seminggu sekali. Kalau pulangpun, tidak pernah ia tinggal di rumah lebih dari 2 jam.

Setiap hari Hinata selalu menangis, menahan pedih yang memang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu. Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh, ia selalu menyuguhi Naruto senyum manis bagaimanapun kondisinya. Dan selama ia mampu, Hinata selalu berusaha menjadi isteri yang baik dengan menunggu suaminya pulang. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan tidur di luar karena Naruto tidak pulang.

Begitu seterusnya sampai Aya , anak nya berusia 5 Tahun.

5 tahun kemudian…

Desember, musim dingin. Kamar Aya.

Lampu redup berwarna Hijau menyala kecil.

Di sisi ranjang, Hinata terjaga membolak-balikan konpres. Mencoba menurunkan panas. Aya kini terbaring sakit. Lingkar hitam di area mata Hinata kini nampak begitu jelas. Penyebabnya karena sudah sejak semalaman Hinata menjaga Aya, anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto, sudah 2 hari ia belum pulang dari tugasnya di Suna. Entah itu benar atau bohong.

"Okaa-San," tangan mungil Aya menyentuh pipi Hinata yang kini tersenyum manis pada Aya.

"Okaa- San, ko belum bobo cii? " Tanya Aya dengan nada suara khas anak kecil.

"Nungguin Aya, ya? "

Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Okaa kan pengen Aya cepat sembuh. Jadi sebaiknya Aya yang harus bobo."

Aya mengangguk lemah. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah murung.

"Kaa," panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa cii, ayah selalu cemberut kalo ketemu Aya? " Tanya Aya dengan polosnya. Rasa pedih menyelusup ke hati Hinata.

"Ayah seneng ko, kalau ketemu Aya. Cuma, ayah kecapean. Jadi, ayah lupa ngasih senyum buat Aya." Kata Hinats sambil menahan benduangan air matanya.

"Tapi, kenapa kalo ketemu sama anaknya tante Sakura, ayah selalu tersenyum. Malahan ngasih permen banyaaaak banget SamaMegumi." Bulir air mata meluncur dari mata kebiruannya.

"Eh, ko Aya nangis sih?" jemari lentik Hinata mengusap air mata Aya.

"Aya pengen permen, ya?"

"Aya gak mau permen, kaa. Aya pengen ayah tersenyum. Apa ayah gak sayang ma Ays?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, ayah sayang Aya ko. Cuma ayah gak sempet nunjukin rasa sayangnya."

" Tapi ko ayah gak nemenin Aya siih. Aya kan lagi sakiit"

Kini Hinata tidak beralasan lagi. Ia hanya mengusap airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Aya yang belum mengerti, menatap kaa nya yang masih menangis.

Kini, tangan kecil aya lah yang mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Kaa-san ko nangis? Aya nakal yaa? Aya janji deh gak bakalan nangis lagi. Asal okaa-San juga janji gak bakalan nangis lagi."

Tak ingin melihat kesedihan anaknya, Hinata mengangguk.

Tu be kontinyu…..

Ini fic saya yang pertama… mohon maaf bila gaje. Tolong review nya yaaa….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is update**

Huaaaa maaf lama

Ekhem...

Terimakasih buat yang review

Tori-chan...

Reviewer pertama.. Aam..

Tengkyuuuu sangat

Lyli chan

Tengkyuuuu

dan Astrea chan...

Tengkyuuuuuu

Saya berusaha agar tak banyak typo disini...

langsung aja yaa

**Disclaimer: Masashi khisimoto**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC(disesuaikan dengan charakter ortunya, demi memudahkan deskrifsi reader) dan banyak warning-warning lainnya.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami!**

Seorang anak kecil tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya.

"Aya! Aya coba kamu lihat ini!" anak kecil berambut pink yang dikenal Aya bernama Megumi berlari kecil menujunya yang tengah duduk menunggu jemputan.

Aya memperhatikan sesuatu yang tengah digenggam Megumi. Sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna putih sebesar genggaman tangan orang tua di pegang erat oleh Megumi yang sekarang duduk di sisi Aya.

Megumi lalu menunjukan bonekanya dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

Mata Aya berbinar, begitupun Megumi

"Wah...! lucu ya?" Aya menatap kagum boneka itu. Megum dengan semangat mengangguk.

Keduanya terus memandangi boneka itu dengan kagum.

"Ayah kamu yang kasih." kata Megumi masih menatap boneka kebanggaannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Megumi mata Aya membulat karena terkejut

"Ayah kamu baik ya? Kamu tahu gak, ayah kamu hampir setiap minggu ngasih aku mainan seperti ini. Sampai –sampai di kamarku penuuuuh sekali dengan mainan yang sangat cantiiiik semua. Pasti kamu senang punya ayah seperti Om Naruto ya?" Megumi berbicara dengan semangat

Kemudian menatap aya dan tersenyum. Aya membalas senyuman Megumi miris.

"Hmmm...! pasti ayah mu jug ngasih mainan yang lebih besarrr dari ini kan?"

Aya menunduk. Seatus persen dugaan Megumi salah besar, tapi apa yang bisa Aya katakan. Kenyataan? Mana mungkin Aya bilang bahwa Ayahnya tak pernah memberi mainan jenis apapun selama ia hidup. Maka dengan ragu Aya akan mulai berbohong

"Tentu saja. Dirumahku ada banyaaaak sekali mainan besar seperti itu." Kata aya semangat palsu

' Tapi Kaa-san yang ngasih.' Batinnya

"Senangnya punya ayah seperti om Naruto."

Aya mengangguk

"I-iya aku juga rasa begitu."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang

"Eh...itu ayah kamu kan?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang melambai dari kejauhan dan berjalan menuju Megumi dan Aya.

"Hei selamat siang anak-anak!" kata Naruto seraya mencium kening Megumi dan kemudian mengusap kepala Aya. Aya menanti sebuah kecupan, tapi tak kunjung datang. Aya menunduk dengan kekecewaan yang sangat besar dan pertanyaan yang sering muncul di benaknya " apakah ayah tidak menyayangi ku?'

Naruto duduk ditengah-tengah Aya dan Megumi

"Ibumu belum jemput, Megumi?"

"Iya nih. Mamah pasti lupa lagi" kata Megumi sengaja memapangkan wajah cemberutnya.

"hahahah... kamu lucu sekali, Megumi. Persis seperti ibumu."

Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Megumi

"Bagaimana kalau om saja yang antar kamu pulang? Mau kan?" tawar Naruto. Megumi tersenyum

"boleh. Dengan Aya kan?"

Naruto menatap aya yang dari tadi ia belakangi.

Aya menunduk

"Tidak, Aya kan di jemput sama mamahnya. Yakan? Aya dijemput sama mamah kan?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Iiya Megumi, aku dijemput Kaa-san." Aya mengangkat kepalanya saat menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum pada Megumi. Lalu berkata

" Ya kan?"

"Oke deh.. Ayo om, aku ingin cepat-cepat memarahi ibu"

Aya hanya bisa menatap Megumi yang di gendong ayahnya.

'**Okaa. Kenapa Ayah lebih sayang Megumi?'** batinnya lagi

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata datang. Kakinya mendayuh sepeda yang berukuran sedang itu. Dengan segera Aya menghapus air matanya.

"Okaa..!"

"Sudah lama nunggu ya?" Hinata tersenyum lalu mencium anaknya yang langsung menghambur kepelukan Hianta.

"Enggak...boleh aya minta ice cream strawberri kaa?"

"Iya, tapi nanti . Aya kan abru smbuh. Aya lupa ya kata Dokter Tsunade?"

"jangan makan yang dingin-dingin" kata Aya menirukan cara bicara DokterTsunde.

Hinata tersenyum

Aya terdiam

'**Kaa-san, Aya janji gak bakala****n bikin Kaa-san nangis lagi'** Aya berkata dalam hatinya.

"Kaa.. kaa-san cantik deh kalo tersenyum" sontak pipi Hinata merona

"Apalagi klo muka Kaa-san merah kaya gitu. Lucu. Hehe" goda aya

'Aku tahu ada yang kamu sembunyikan dari Kaa-san, tapi apa? Kenaa tidak bicara terus terang saja.. .Aya" hinata menatap sedih Aya dan bertanya sendiri dalam batinnya.

"Okaa, kenapa Kaa diam saja? Ayo pulang!" Aya menarik ujung baju Hinata. Lauhinata menaikan aya ke sepedanya

"Mmm Jadi bagaimana disekolah?" hinata mulai bicara seraya mendayuh sepedanya.

"Sama saja. Ame Nara masih suka tidur dalam kelas, nica lee masih mengobarkan semangat masa mudanya, kalao Hyuuga Temaru masih suka diam. Kaya Om Neji." Katanya

"Lalu?" Hinata menntut keanjutan cerita Aya.

" Gak ada lalu, Kaa. Kan Aya pulang"

'**Aya. Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?'**

'**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan wajah Naruto yang lelah. Ia berjalan menuju lemari baju, dan mengambil piyamanya disana. Hinata yang belum tertidur, menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya memakaikan piyama.

"Naruto kun? Ada masalah apa?"

Naruto menghentikan tangan Hinata yang tengah mengancingkan kancing piyama Naruto dengan cara menggenggamnya lalu melepasnya dengan lembut.

"aku cape" kata Naruto

Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan menuju ranjang. Tanpa diperntah Hinata memijit kaki naruto. Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Hinata kesisinya

"sudahlah Sakura, Aku Capek"

Hinata sontak berhenti. Naruto salah menyebut namanya. Dan tidak menyadarinya. Sakit menusuk hati Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san kenapa pindah? Ayah belum pulang ya?" Aya menatap bingung ibunya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tangannya mengusap kepala Aya.

"Kaa-san pengen bobo disini?, kalo gitu aya di sofa aja" aya bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi Hinat langsung mendorong tubuh Aya, sehingga aya kembali rebah.

"Kaa-san Cuma sebentar ko, Kaa-san susah bobo."

Aya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Aya bobo duluan ya kaa. Selamat tidur."

Hinata mengangguk

Aya terus saja gelisah. Dan tidak bisa tidur. Sementara itu, Hinata yang tadinya duduk disisi Aya kini mulai rnaik ke ranjang Aya dan ikut tertidur.

"Arrrgh...susah tidurrr!" Aya frustai hinata tersenyum geli menatap Aya.

"Aya temenin kaa saja dulu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku sudah mencoba mencintainya, Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan tak mudah bagiku melupakan cintaku padamu.

Apalagi sekarang aku melihat tanda-tanda kau juga mencintaiku. Mana mungkin aku melepas kesempatan itu.

Aku rela melepas Hinata dan Aya demi kamu. Dan jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Aku pasti melakukannya.

Aku mencintaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang.

**End Naruto's POV**

Naruto melihat kebelakangnya dan tidak ada Hinata disana. Naruto bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Aya.

Dan benarlah perkiraan Naruto. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang memeluk Aya.

Perasaan sakit menyertai hatinya, saat ia mendengar isakan kecil dari dalam sana. Naruto berfikir, Hinata sedang menangis dalam diam.

Naruro tetap diam di depan pintu sampai isakan tak terdengar lagi. Lalu ia pergi

**To be continue**

Yaaah gaje lagi, gaje lagi...

Oh ya terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan baca fic ini.

Aam janji chapter depan adalah the last.

Be nice with your review.

Aam^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga di update

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review

DinarutoUzumakinuzuka, I Hate Sakura, Chido 'twoface" rokuro, Reika- Kaname Ototsuki, Kira S.A, Haru Glory, Tori Chan Nadeshiko, Astrea Fortine, Seichi, Mugiwara Piratez, Riela-riela, NaruLuvHina, Hokage Pontianak, NaruHina Lover Forever, Lily Strawberry, Aldina Chiss, satsuki chan, Aojiru Biscuit, Hinata Chan,.

Makasiiih dah Review

Ini Chapter Ke tiga nya

Happy reading?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: seperti warning sebelumnya.**

**Typo mungkin masih ada**

**Tapi udah di edit ko.**

**Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami!**

Hampir semua anak perempuan dekat dengan ayahnya. Hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Aya. Ketika Aya sakit, ayahnya justru tidak ada. Ketika Aya mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari teman-temannya, Aya harus menampung rasa sakitnya sendirian. Berusaha agar Kaa-sannya tidak mengetahuinya. Karena Aya sama sekali tidak mau melihat Kaa-sannya menangis. Apalagi menangis didepannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kurenai-Sensei menyuruh anak didiknya bercerita tentang sosok ayah mereka masing-masing di depan kelas. Semua anak senang karena mereka tidak perlu belajar atau menulis hurup-hurup yang menurut mereka rumit.

Seorang anak yang duduk di sudut kelas menunduk seraya memerintil ujung roknya. Ia sungguh bingung harus bercerita tentang apa. anak itu adalah Aya.

Megumi mendapat giliran paling awal. Dengan wajah berseri ia melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Teman-teman! Nama ayahku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memang gak pernah liat ayahku. Tapi ibu bilang ayahku sangat ganteng. Perlu kalian tahu, aku gak sedih ko ditinggal ayah. Karena Om Naruto selalu ada untukku. Dia selalau ada di sampingku saat aku sakit. Selalu mengusap air mataku saat aku menagis. Dan yang paling penting, dia selalu jadi ayah untukku. Aku memang beruntung memiliki Om seperti Om Naruto. Dia baik dan dia juga sayang sama aku. Walaupun aku bukanlah anaknya. Aku menyayangi om Naruto seperti ibuku menyayangi ayahku." Megumi membungkuk mengakhiri ceritanya.

.

.

.

Setiap anak-anak menceritakan ayah mereka sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan dan patut dibanggakan.

Aya menunggu gilirannya dengan gelisah. Di benaknya ia mencoba menyusun kalimat-kalimat palsu tentang sosok ayahnya.

Sampai gilirannya tiba, Aya masih mencoba menghapal kalimat yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan.

Aya berdiri begitu namanya di panggil. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Getaran mulai terlihat dari seluruh tubuh kecilnya saat ia melangkah. Ia berdiri tepat didepan klas. Memandang sejenak puluhan pasang mata yang tak henti berkedip. Mungkin mereka ingin tahu bagaimana sosok ayah Aya yang seorang Hokage dan seorang Ayah bagi Megumi.

"Ayahku sayang padaku." Aya memulai dengan senyum kakunya

Matanya beralih ke langt-langit. Mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya yang selalu datang tak tepat waktu. Aya sadar dengan sesadar-sadarnya. Ia harus belajar mengarang mulai saat ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ayah selalu ada. Ketika aku sakit ayah selalu berada disampingku dan mengkompresku. Kita selalu tertawa dan kadang menangis bersama untuk satu hal yang sepele. Ayahku sangat lucu dan seperti ayah yang lain, ia juga kadang tegas. Ayahku juga seorang yang pemalu. Eh maksudku pemberani. Ia tak pernah mengeluh apapun. Ia adalah pemberi senyum terbaik. Ayahku sangat aku beruntung memiliki ayah seperti ayahku. " Aya mengakhiri Ceritanya dengan senyuman. Mata Aya menangkap tatapan Iri dari temannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya, mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Aya saat ini

'**Aku mempunyai satu ayah dan satu ibu. Mereka adalah orang yang sama. Hyuuga Hinata. Terimakasih Kaa-san.'** Batin Aya.

Aya tersenyum bangga saat di kembali duduk. Tidak ada yang mempunyai Ibu sekaligus ayah seperti Kaa-sannya bukan? Tapi kalau bisa, Aya ingin memiliki satu ayah dan satu ibu. Dan mereka adalah oarang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Aya menanti jemputan lagi di taman sekolahnya. Disampingnya ada Megumi yang terlihat begitu kesal. Ia memainkan kakinya dengan cara mengayunnya kedepan dan kebelakang.

Aya melihat Ayahnya yang mengendap-endap di sebelah Megumi yang belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Tapi ketika Megumi menoleh...

"Om Naruto!" teriak Megumi.

"Ah! Om ketahuan ya?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Om payah!" komentar Megumi. Narurto duduk disamping Megumi dan membelakangi aya lagi.

Seperti kaset yang disetel ulang, kejadian itu terjadi. Naruto mencium kening Megumi dan membiarkan Aya merasakan rasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Sejenis rasa sesak yang sangat menusuk ke dalam hatinya. Rasa yang sering disebut 'IRI'

"O iya, Aya, hari ini kaa-san gak jemput. Jadi ayah yang jemput kamu." Naruto akhirnya berbalik menatap aya.

Ada perasaan senang saat Naruto mengatakannya

'**Kami-sama, aku gak mimpikan? Ah...! menyenangkan sekali bisa di jemput ayah.'** Batinnya.

"Om! Tadi Kurinai Sensei nyuruh kami cerita tentang sosok ayah lho." Megumi tersenyum. Mata Naruto yang sempat beralih pada Megumi, kini beralih lagi pada Aya yang menunduk.

"aku beruntung deh punya Om kaya Om Naruto. Jadi aku cerita tentang Om Naruto deh."

Megumi menatap ujung roknya.

"Oya?" pandangan Naruto kembali pada Megumi. Megumi mengangguk.

"Ho-om"

"O iya Om, om suka masak ya? Kapan-kapan masakin Megumi donk!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Masak? Ah enggak, Om gak bisa masak." Elak Naruto.

"Eh? Aya! Kamu bilang ayahmu bisa masak." Megumi sedikit menengok ke arah Aya yang kini mendongak.

"I-iya..." jawab Aya gugup

"Tapi ayahmu bilang, dia gak bisa masak. Kau pasti membual ya?" Megumi bertanya penuh selidik

Naruto menatap Aya.

"Memang Aya bilang apa tentang Om?" Tanya Naruto. Aya tidak menjawab

"Katanya Om pandai masak, Pemalu eh pemberani, baik, pokoknya gitu deh." Jelas Megumi

Naruto bernapas Lega

"Syukurlah" gunamnya

"Ayo Om anterin Megumi pulang" Naruto berdiri lalu menggendong Megumi

Aya selalu membayangkan bagaimana Rasanya berada disana. Aya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sesekali Aya menatap Megumi yang tidak bisa diam digendongan Naruto.

.

.

.

Honda Jazz terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Naruto menurunkan Megumi lalu membukakan pintu depan mobilnya.

"duduklah didepan!" Naruto tersenyu saat megumi menari senang. Selama ini dia memang selalu duduk didepan. Bagi Megumi duduk didepan sangatlah menyenangkan. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat jelas. Dan menggoda Naruto yang Konsentrasi menyetir.

Setelah Megumi naik, Naruto menatap aya yang hanya diam.

"Aya, Naiklah!" Naruto bilang.

"A-ano, Aya gak tahu caranya buka pintu mobil, yah." Aya menunduk ketika ia mengatakan itu

Naruto lupa, Ini kali pertamanya Aya naik mobilnya. Ia pun membukakan pintu belakang mobil

"Dibelakang." Naruto bilang

Aya hanya bisa merespon dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Aya menatap keluar Naruto dan Megumi terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Aya.

Rasanya Aya sangat menyesal karena selalu menginginkan dijemput Ayahnya. Kalau ia tahu akan begini jadinya, lain kali Aya lebih memilih untuk menunggu Kaa-sannya saja. Walaupun panas karena terkena matahari langsung, tapi setidaknya Aya bisa dengan leluasa bercerita tentang pelajaran hari ini. Tapi tunggu! Jika difikir lagi, ada untungnya juga Kaa-sannya tidak jemput hari ini. Dengan begitu, Aya tidak perlu mengarang cerita lagi. Dan ibunya tidak harus tahu bagaimana sulitnya Aya mengarang cerita tentang sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Laju mobil semakin memelan, menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Aya bisa melihat Tante Sakura yang tengah menanti di depan rumah. Megumi tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan Sakura saat pintu mobil terbuka.

Entah mengapa Aya merasa ia tak bisa tersenyum seperti Megumi. Dan aya juga tidak bisa melihat Kaa-sannya tersenyum indah seperti cara Sakura tersenyum.

Aya hanya bisa melihat senyum lirih yang amat sangat di paksakan dari kaa-sannya.

"i-iya." Jawab Naruto

Satu lagi yang belum Aya lihat sebelumnya.

Naruto tak pernah segugup itu saat berhadapan dengan Kaa-sannya.

Aya sungguh tidak mengerti dimana letak perbedaan Aya dengan Megumi dan Sakura dengan Kaa-sannya.

Siapakah yang sebenarnya keluarg Naruto?

Megumi, atau Aya...?

Naruto membuka pintu belakang.

"Aya! Ayah masih lama disini. Kamu pulang sendirian saja ya?'

Apa lagi ini? Naruto tega menyuruh anaknya pulang sendirian ? Kami-sama,,,Aya tak penting kah bagi Naruto?

Aya tidak mau mendongak. sudah terlalu sering rasanya ia menangis dalam diam karena tak dipedulikan. Apa Aya harus menambah daptar panjang lagi tentang ketidak pedulian ayahnya? Apa Aya harus menambah lagi daftar kesedihannya?

Aya mengangguk. Bukankah didepan Naruto aya selalu begitu?

"Ini ongkos taxi nya?" lembaran uang kertas terulur dari tangan Naruto. Aya menggeleng pelan.

"Aya masih punya sisa uang jajan ko, yah."

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

Tangan yangsudah setengah terulur untuk mencium Naruto, Aya turunkan lagi.

.

.

.

Aya menatap halaman rumahnya yang nyaris selalu sepi. Aya yakin Kaa-sannya sedang masak didapur. Menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan Naruto. Atau di ruang tengah. Menunggu Naruto pulang. Disaat seperti ini, Aya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya harus kuat melihat ibunya yang mati-matian untuk tidak menangis didepannya. Karena Naruto tidak pulang lagi.

Dan sekarang Aya harus menderita menyimpan rahasia mengenai, kenapa Naruto selalu tidak pulang. Megumi dan Sakura adalah alasannya.

Menghela Nafas panjang, Aya mulaI masuk kerumahnya.

Diruang tengah, ibunya masih diam menatap makanan yang bekum tersentuh. Hinata menunggu.

"Aku lapar!" Aya berlari dan langsung menarik kursi makannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Matanya seperti mencari-cai seseorang.

"Kaa-san cari ayah ya?" tebak Aya

"..."

"Ayah bilang, ayah harus ke Mall dulu. Dan ayah mau langsung makan disana.. jadi... setelah nganter Aya, ayah langsung pergi deh." Aya tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ada keheningan yang tercipta saat Hinata tersenyum.

"Ayah bilang, Ayah sayang kaa-san." Aya menatap Kaa-sannya. Ada getaran halus saat Aya berkata begitu.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap anaknya yang mulai membalikan piringnya.

"Itu yang ayah bilang sebelum ayah pergi." Lanjut Aya. Bohong lagi.

**Menyedihkan!**

Tapi bagi Aya, meskipun ia harus masuk Neraka karena kebohongannya, Aya tak keberatan. Asal Kaa-sannya bisa tersenyum dan merona seperti saat ini. Aya mulai makan dengan hati yang tenang.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah mengajarkan Aya untuk berbohong. Tapi Narutolah yang mengajarkan Aya tentang bagaimana caranya ia harus berbohong.

Aya sangat tahu bukan hanya dirinya saja yang harus berbohong karena Naruto. Tapi Kaa-sannya juga.

Mereka adalah pengharap dan pembohong karena Naruto

'**Kaa-san, apakah kita harus menjadi sepasang anak dan ibu yang selalu berbohong?... Kami-sama! Katakan pada Aya apakah Aya dan Kaa-san berdosa karena telah melakukan banyak kebohongan hanya untuk seulas senyum ayah? Semoga Kami-sama bisa maklum ya.'** Batin aya saat melihat kaa-sannya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bisakah kalian memaafkan Aam karena Aam tidak menepati janji...?

Aam harap bisa.

Sebenarnya Aam bingung nentuin ending. Hasilnya? Aam mentok sampai sini.

**Gomeeeeeeeeenn!**

**Unek-unek?**

**Flame?**

**Kecewa?**

**Koreksi?**

**Boleeeeh**

**Asal review**

Terimakasih udah mampir

Sweet smile

Aam^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 di update

Am ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah review, terutama yang udah ngasih saran dan ide-ide yang sangat penting bagi am, agar fic ini selesai dengan tidak ada hambatan.

By the way, ini the last chapter

Ucapan terimakasih am,am persembahkan untuk:

Uzumaki, Wiki Milk, Naruto Gadungan, Satsuki-Chan, DinarutoUzuakinuzuka, Tori Nadeshiko, D3vilovers, , Namikaze-tania-chan, Namikaze Hana, Seichi, Chido Rokuro, NeeNao. Felice, Astre Fortine, Syeren,, Crunk Riela Chan, I Hate Sakura, Haru Glory, Mugiwar Piratez, halli Ayumi, Katsugi Reika, NaruLuvHina, Yupi Akaiyuki-kurosaki, Hokage Pontianak, Mimi Aira, Little Orange Fox, Hinata-chan, Uchiha Himeka, Aline Light, Magrita lovesnaru hina,Saya menangis, Kobayashi, dan Aldina Chiss

Terimakasih atas ide dan reviewnya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC,OC, Ending yang aneh**

Am harap para reader yang baca fic ini bersedia ngikutin alur sampai masih bersedia mereviewnya. Karena jujur saja ini chapter terpanjang dan tergaje tyang pernah am buat.

Yosh!

Happy reading!

**Tersenyumlah untuk kami!**

Chapter 4

Seandainya Naruto tahu tanpa harus diberi tahu, dan ia sedikit lebih peka terhadap apapun yang ada disekitarnya, apa dia masih tidak mau peduli pada Hinata yang selalu tersenyum saat hatinya menangis?

Hinata yang selalu menjadi pihak yang terabaikan tapi tetap ingin mencoba untuk sedikit lebih dipedulikan

Hinata yang memegang satu harapan yang walau sangat kecil, tapi begitu sulit untuk ia jangkau

Apakah Naruto akan memahami bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat dirinya lebih memperhatikan perempuan lain?

Sangat sakit dan menyayat. Tapi apakah Naruto juga tahu kesakitan macam apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Tidak kan?

Semoga Naruto menyadarinya kelak. Menyadari pengorbanan Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dihitung berapa banyaknya. Semoga Naruto juga menyadari perbuatannya yang telah menyebabkan anak seusia Aya berperilaku lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Bukan sebuah prestasi!

Karena hal ini mengorbankan kebahagiannya. Karena setiap anak perlu sebuah masa kecil yang bahagia agar dia dapat mengenangnya

.

.

.

Hinata terus memandangi gerbang rumahnya. Berharap sebuah mobil yang Familiar muncul dan membunyikan klaksonnya agar hinata bersedia terbangun dan membukakan gerbang untuk suaminya.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk sekedar melakukan hal kecil seperti itu. Bahkan Itu sudah menjadi hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Berapa lamapun Hinata terjaga di depan pintu , Naruto tidak akan pulang. Itu kenyataannya

Sebenarnya apa yang ditunggu Hinata? Bukankah ia tahu benar bagaimana akhir penantiannya yang selalu di kecewakan? Kenapa ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menungggunya pulang?

Mungkin karena Hinata mempercayai teori yang menyatakan 'Manusia akan berubah' tapi apakah teori ini berlaku juga bagi Naruto yang hanya merubah dirinya untuk Sakura? Ya kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Dan sekecil apapun, Hinata akan tetap mencoba.

Angin musim kemarau membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari gerbang itu. Beberapa kali Hinata menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menciptakan hangat dari gosokan itu. Bibirnya yang sedikit pucat tak henti mengucapkan kalimat yang seolah sudah menjadi mantra dari waktu ke waktu

"Naruto-kun, pulanglah!"

.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, Naruto pulang. Pintu terbuka pelan .

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah Hinata yang tertidur di kursi kayu. Menunggunya lagi. Beberapa kali Naruto melarangnya untuk menunggunya seperti sekarang ini. Namun Hinata selalu saja tidak menurut. Mungkin sifat keras kepalanya ini adalah sifat yang turun dari klannya, Hyuuga.

Naruto sedikit membungkuk. Meneliti wajah Hinata yang terhalang rambut indigonya. Lalu jari Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu. Dan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang agak sedikit pucat. Ragu… Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Bangun! Aku sudah pulang Hina-chan!" Bisik Naruto

"Nghhh?" Hinata membuka matanya. Dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lembut

"Aku sudah bilang jangan tunggu aku kan?" Kata Naruto pelan

Hinata tersenyum kaku lalu bilang…

"Aku istrimu." Jawaban yang selalu Naruto dapat dari isterinya.

"Apakah semua isteri selalu melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata bangkit. Warna merah muda menapaki pipinya saat ia ingat sudah lama ia tidak sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan berjalan

" Ayo tidur!" Katanya.

.

.

.

Aroma lavender memanjakan penciuman Naruto saat kamarnya tebuka. Hinata kembali merona saat menyadari Naruto menatapnya lagi.

"Bolehkah lain kali kau tidak menyemprotkan parfum aroma lavender? Aku lebih suka parfum beraroma Sakura." Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lembut

Hinata mengangguk. Apa yang lebih indah selain saat suaminya tersenyum seperti tadi. Hinata sangat mengaguminya.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun"

Naruto menuju lemari yang berisikan piyamanya. Lalu ia mengganti kemejanya dengan piyama putih polos.

Hinata tersenyum senang mengingat Naruto yang berkali-kali tersenyum padanya. Bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup untuknya. Jadi ia merasa tidak perlu bersedih hati hanya karena Naruto lebih menyenangi parfum beraroma Sakura di bandingkan parfum lavender kesukaannya.

Dan sunyi menelan mereka.

.

.

.

Meregangkan Tubuhnya, Hinata memulai hari baru dengan senyuman simpul. Disampingnya sudah tidak ada Naruto.

Hinata berjalan mencari sosok Naruto. Rasa tenang menyelimutinya saat ia melihat suaminya yang menunduk di ruang tengah.

Hari munggu. Naruto tidak mengenal libur sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia tidak ke kantor seperti hari libur biasanya?

Tidak memusingkan alasan kenapa Naruto tinggal di rumah, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk merapikan kamar

Dreeeet…dreeeeet…dreeeet bunyi getar hp Naruto terdengar. Hinata mencari-cari sumber getaran itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan Hp Naruto di bawah bantal.

Berfikir bahwa orang yang menghubungi Naruto adalah orang kantor, Hinata langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa penelphone itu.

"Naruto-kun! Semalam kau meninggalkan 'CD'mu di …kau itu memang selalu ceroboh. Yaa… aku tahu sih, kita semalam terlalu banyak minum sake karena itu kau berani… o iya kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Apa kau menyesal?" Hinata membiarkan suara perempuan di hp Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya. tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena keterkejutannya. Perlahan genggamannya pada HP Naruto terlepas.

"Halo! Naruto kenapa diam?" Suara perempuan itu

Hinata terduduk tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan Naruto nanti. Apakah ia harus marah-marah. tidak! Kalau itu terjadi Hinata mungkin akan ditinggalkan Naruto seketika, dan itu berarti Aya akan lebih bersedih karena benar-benar kehilangan ayahnya.

Jadi, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? berbohong? Ya! Mungkin Hinata hasus brpura-pura tidak tahu.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa sekejam itu padanya. Meniduri wania lain. Licik!

Jika ada salahnya, baru bersifat manis. Apa semua laki-laki memang begitu?

Baiklah Hinata harus bertahan demi Aya. Ia tidak mungkin bersifat egois dan mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Ini tidak adil bagi Aya yang masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui hal ini. Dan ini juga tidak adil untuknya.

"Kami-sama… aku harus bagaimana?" Hinata menunduk. Derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang enggan untuk mendongak meskipun ia tahu Naruto ada di hadapannya.

Jari Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata hingga Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Sudah lama kita tak bersama-sama seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?" Naruto tersenyum lebih manis

"Kau sakit?" katanya begitu melihat mata Hinata yang agak sembab

"Kau benar Naruto-kun. Sudah lama sekali kita tak bersama-sama. Lamaaaa sekali. Kalau begitu kita berkemah saja. Aku akan memasakan bento dulu" Hinata beranjak dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto masih mematung di tempat. Ia meremas rambutnya. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sakura, membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Tapi kenapa Naruto harus sefrustasi begitu? Bukankah ini malah bagus untuk hubungannya dengan Sakura? Dengan begini ia akan lebih mudah lepas dari Hinata dan Aya kan?

Naruto juga tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang jelas ada perasaan takut. Dan juga senang. Tapi takut karena apa? Dan senang? Apakah Naruto sangat senang bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura? Entahlah Naruto sangat bingung dengan perasaannya ini.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada HPnya yang tergeletak di kasur

"Sakura menghubungiku? Siapa yang mengangkatnya? Ah.. mungkin semalam aku yang mengangkatnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar"

Lalu Naruto membaca sebuah pesan masuk

**Temui aku di Ichiraku Ramen ya! **

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Lalu dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil jaket Orange nya. Dan pergi

"Hinata orang kantor menghubungiku. Ini darurat. Lain kali saja ya"

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Ia terduduk dan menangis.

"selalu seperti ini"

.

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi Hinata diam di dapur. Matanya kosong. Dan fikirannya entah berada dimana. Bahkan Hinata tidak mendengarkan rengekan Aya yang meminta makan. Hinata sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan perempuan yang menelpon Naruto.

"OKAAA!"

Dan dengan teriakan Aya, Hinata terseret ke dunia nyata.

"A-aya? Ada apa?" Ucapnya agak terbata-bata karena kekagetannya

"Aku lapar kaa-san." Kata Aya

Hinata menatap sayuran yang tidak jadi ia masak lalu menatap Aya

"ke Ichiraku?" tanya Hinata. Aya tersenyum

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Aya. Aya yang terlihat sangat senang meloncat-loncat dengan semangatnya.

Tidak terasa Ichiraku Ramen sudah ada di depan mereka. Hinata membuka pintu masuk. Dan kemudian Langkahnya terhenti

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Aya yang terpaksa terhenti menatap Kaa-sannya bingung.

Hinata melihat Naruto ada di dalam bersama Sakura dan di gendongan Naruto ada Megumi yang tertidur. Dimata Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura seperti keluarga bahagia.

Mata Hinata teralih pada Aya yang menggenggam tangannya lebih erat

"Kaa-san?"

Pandangan Hinata kembali pada Naruto. Sekarang Naruto tengah mencium mesra.

"Kaa, pulang yuk!" kata Aya sedikit menyeret tubuh ibunya yang kaku. Aya masih bisa melihat getaran lirih dari tubuh Kaa-sannya..

.

.

.

"Okaa, Okaa tidak apa-apa kan?"Aya mengusap aliran bening ibunya. Hinata menggeleng. Tangannya menghentikan tangan Aya yang selalu berbaik hati mengusap airmata Hinata. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Aya. Hinata mentap lekat-lekat anaknya. Mengusap helaian rambut Aya lalu berkata

"Aya!"

Aya mendongak.

"Hn?"

"Aya pengen ayah bahagia kan?" Hinata menatap Aya lebih lekat. Aya memeiringkan kepalanya belum mengerti maksud sang ibu.

"Tentu Kaa-san. Kan kalau ayah bahagia, pasti ayah gak bakalan cemberut lagi… memang kenapa kaa?"

"Kalau begitu kita pindah rumah." Hinata bilang

Ada keraguan dari setiap gerakan gelisah Aya

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja tanpa kita." Hinata meyakinkan

Aya tersenyu

"Kalau benar ayah akan senang, aya mau ko pindah."

'**Oh Kami-sama, Naruto telah menyia-nyiakan anak sebaik Aya' **

.

.

.

.

Naruto datang dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Jari nya memegang bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah bicara sebentar?"

Naruto tersnyum dan mengngguk

"Boleh." katanya

Hening melingkupi keduanya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang salah pada kami, Naruto-kun? " Hinata Memulai. Tangan lentiknya sibuk membuka dasi yang melilit di leher Naruto

"Maksudmu?" kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto

"Setahuku, aku dan Aya selalu mencoba berlaku baik.." Hinata terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Tangannya mulai menghapus aliran bening yang menitik entah sejak kapan. Ia menangis. Di depan Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto hanya bisa diam. Lalu terdengar helan nafas Hinata yang begitu berat.

"Untuk kebahagiaanmu, mungkin aku dan Aya mundur saja."

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat. Ia meminta penjelasan lebih dari Hinata

"Terimakasih telah memberi kami kesempatan untuk tinggal bersamamu. Dan ijinkan aku membawa Hyuuga Ayama untuk tinggal bersamaku." Hinata tersenyum. Aya muncul dengan tas gendong kecil di pungungnya.

Naruto menatap pergerakan Hinata yang merogoh sebuah koper yang sama sekali tidak di sadari Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aya pamit dulu" Kata Hinata. Naruto menatap Aya yang kini berdiri didepannya bersama Hinata.

"Kalian mau meninggalkan aku?" Naruto menahan aliran bening yang tertahan di mata birunya

Hinata menatap Naruto lirih

"Untuk kebahagiaanmu Naruto" Hinata bilang. Tangannya membelai pipi Naruto lembut.

"Maafkan kami ya, jika kami menghalangi Naruto-kun untuk bersama Sakura-chan." Perlahan Hinata memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Hinata. Tanganya pasif di sisi tubuhnya

Hinata mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ayah! " Suara kecil mengalihkan focus Naruto pada Aya.

"Jaga diri ayah baik-baik ya!" Aya melangkah menuju Hinata. Mata biru Aya yang sama persis dengan Naruto tetap melihat ayahnya yang kini menunduk. Aya kembali berlari pada Naruto

"Ayah! Boleh Aya lihat snyum Ayah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Aya tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba ia bersujud. Mencium sepatu Naruto. Cepat-cepat Aya berdiri

"Nanti kalau kita ketemu, ayah mau ya mencium kening Aya. Seperti yang sering ayah lakukan ke Megumi. Ya?.. mmm Aya pergi.. Aya sayaaaaaaang ayah. sampai nanti yah!"Aya pun berlari menuju ibunya. Memegang tangan Hinata . pintu tertutup..

.

.

.

.

Hinata seperti tidak memiliki beban. Ia tersenyum begitu indah. Aya turut tersenyum melihat Kaa-sannya tersenyum

'**Lega sekali rasanya Kami-sama. Beginikah rasanya berkorban untuk orang yang kita sayangi?' **batin Hinata.

"Kita mau pindah kemana kaa-san?"Aya bertanya.

Hinata berhenti. Ia membugkuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Aya.

"Mau adu keberanian? Malam ini kita tidur di jalan, di bawah jembatan lebih seram. Siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, ia pemenangnya." Nada bicara Hinata begitu meyakinkan

"Eh maksud kaa-san kita tak punya empat tinggal?"

Hinata tertawa pelan

"Memang kaa-san bilang begitu. Kaa kan sudah bilang siapa yang berani tidur tanpa ada rasa takut, dia pemberani" Jelas Hinata

Keberatan masih terlihat di wajah Aya

"Ya... Ternyata anak Kaa-san penakut." Hinata memasang wajah kecewanya

"Eh siapa bilang Aya penakut. Aya pasti jadi pemenangnya." Aya bilang. Matanya mulai meneliti ke seluruh tempat. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap

"Kita tidur di tempat seram itu" Aya menunjuk tempat pilihannya

.

.

.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ia juga menyesal dan sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Hinata bisa meninggalkannya.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Naruto harus mencegah semuanya sebelum menjadi terlambat untuknya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berdiri. Mengambil jaketnya dan berlari mencari masa depannya. Hinata dan Aya

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto melewati tempat yang sama. tapi ia tak melihat Hinata. Langit yang sudah gelap sedikit menyulitkan Naruto dalam pencarianya.

Naruto ingin sekali menjerit. Rasanya ia mulai menyerah. Ini memang sudah terlambat. Sepertinya Naruto tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya

Naruto mengambil langkah pulang. Di langkah ketiga ia mendengar suara mungil yang berbincang dengan suara lembut yang familiar. Suara itu berasal dari tempat yang agak gelap.

"Kaa-san kenapa kalau malam langit gelap?" suara mungil bertanya

"Karena Kami-sama ingin memberi bintang kesempatan untuk berkelip. Mereka terlihat indah saat malam." Kali ini suara yang lembut

"Binatang? Apa ada yang lebih bercahaya diantara jutaan bintang itu"

"Kejora" suara lembut menjawab

Naruto melangkah menuju asal suara. Berharap bahwa suara yang terdengar remang itu adalah suara isteri dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Tangan Aya tidak pernah terlepas dari genggaman Hinata

"Bagaimana dengan Kejora?"

Hinata memberi jeda beberapa saat. Memberi Aya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang seolah tak akan berakhir

"Ada yang lebih terang dari bintang itu?" lanjut Aya

Menyusun sebuah tawa ringan, Hinata memandang Aya

"Menurut Aya?"

Garukan kecil menandakan betapa Aya cukup berfikir keras saat itu

"Apakah matahari lebih terang?"

Hinata tertawa geli karena pertanyaan Konyol anaknya. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu, Aya sedang berusaha mengalihkan fikirannya tentang Naruto

"Ayahmu lebih terang dari bintang apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Karena itu kita tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Ada yang lebih terang lagi?"

Cubitan kecil mendarat dipipi Aya.

"Kalau kaa-san bilang bahwa bintang yang terterang dalam hidup kaa-san adalah Aya, bagaimana?"

Aya tidak menjawab. Ia tersipu

"Masih ada kesempatan?" Kata seorang yang ada di kegelapan sana

Jantung Hinata berdebar liar saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal ini.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?" desak Naruto yang berjalan ketempat cahaya bulan menyiari sisi wajahnya

"Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata

"Sulit sekali mempercayai bahwa ini benar-benar aku ya?...Aya! aya bilang kalau ketemu mau ayah cium kan? Kemarilah!" Tanpa membuang waktu Aya berlari menuju Naruto.

Naruto mencium kening Aya, hidung, kedua mata, dan bibir Aya. Lalu mata Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih tidak bergerak

"Aya saja masih mau memberiku kesempatan. Apa kau tidak?" suasana hening berpihak pada Hinata yang mulai berdiri. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju Naruto dan Aya. senyum Hinata mengembang seperti saat seluruh bunga mekar di permulaan musim semi.

"Sulit sekali mengenalmu yang seperti ini Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata

Naruto tercekat mendengar bisikan Hinata. Ia belum menyadari bahwa bisikan Hinata telah membuatnya saat Gugup, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata berjinjit untuk menyisir rambut berantakan Naruto degan tangan lentiknya

Naruto tertawa kaku

"Lucu sekali. Beberapa jam tidak bertemu rasanya aku tidak bisa bertahan. Apa selama ini kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Tanya Naruto. Naruto melepas rengkuhan pada Aya. Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata melepas jarinya dari penjara rambut Naruto. Dengan lembut Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah terbiasa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bertambah gugup saat Hinata menarik satu garis vertikal dari kening berhenti di bibir Naruto denagn jari telunjuknya.

Naruto menelan air ludahnya..

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi seperti i-ini, Hinata-chan?"

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan, Naruto-kun. Karena itu kau tak tahu aku."Kata Hinata

"Karena aku terlalu terang kah? Sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Tangan Naruto yang bebas merengkuh pinggang Hinata

Hinata terlihat begitu gugup dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun, A-a-Aya." Hinata mengingatkan Naruto tentang kehadiran Aya yang sekarang tidak henti berkedip

"Tidak apa kan, Aya?" Naruto meminta ijin pada Aya. Aya mengangguk antusias.

Hinata tersipu saat kedua tangan Naruto meminta kehangatan lebih. Sesak dirasakan Hinata kala Naruto berbisik

"Bahkan memiliki isteri secantikmu, aku baru sadar."

Aya memiringkan kepalanya. Ingin melihat detail bentuk kasih sayang Naruto pada Hinata lewat sentuhan hangat dari bibir ke bibir.

Jika Aya boleh jujur, Aya belum pernah melihat jenis kebahagiaan apapun selain saat kaa-sannya yang tak henti mengikis warna merah di pipinya. Naruto tidak egois membiarkan Aya hanya bisa menyaksikan. Maka dengan pelan Naruto melepas ciumannya pada Hinata dan megangkat sosok mungil Aya yang terlihat seperti ingin Naruto ini memang kali pertamanya ia menggendong Aya. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Aya saat ini. Hinata tersenyum saat Aya dengan ragu membenamkan mukanya ke dada sang ayah. Tangis teredam disana.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san! Coba kalau kaa-san bertubuh kecil sepertiku." Aya bilang

"Memang kenaapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Lihat itu!" telunjuk Aya menunjuk bintang-bintang yang berkelip di atas sana

"Apa hubungannya?" Hinata terlihat bingung

"Jika melihat dari gendongan ayah, langit terasa dekat.' Aya bilang. Naruto tertawa lepas saat mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Aya fikir ayah tidak kuat menggendong kaa-san?"

Mata Hinata mendelik saat Naruto mengatakannya

"Eh?"

Naruto menurunkan Aya.

"Ayah buktikan ayah bisa ya?"

Aya mengangguk antusias

"Eh….eh… jangan Na-Naruto-kun! A-aku takut jatuh!" Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Ia tertawa saat Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan diri

Aya terkikik. Matanya beralih pada langit

"Kami-sama, apakah ini hadiah untuk Aya dan Kaa-san?" tanya aya

Aya tersenyum

"Sangat indah. Arigatou".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Owari**

Fiuhhhh! Selesai! Maaf hanya ending gaje ini yang mampu am persembahkan. am telah berusaha menulis ending yang terbaik sesuai kemampuan am, tapi beginilah hasil akhirnya.

Terimakasih mau membaca fic panjang yang membosankan ini.

Am pengen di review donk

Oh iya Am seorang NaruHina Lovers ko. Cuma fic ini memang begini . maaf kalau alurnya berantakan.

Buat ang udah kasih ide n semangat, am sangat berterimakasih dan minta maaf karena tidak semua ide tertuang di ending ini.

Chap 5 :epilog atau sekuelnya.. bagi yang masih berkenan, baca dan review ya!

**Unek- unek?**

**Suka?**

**Gak suka?**

**Gaje?**

**Gak gaje?**

**Mengecewakan?**

**Monggo tulis di review.**

**Be nice with your review**

**Aam^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yeeeey am back, am back *dijitaked*

Reader: Katanya mau vacum

Aam : Hehe am kembali karena mau improve kesalahan am

.

.

Yups! Berhubung chp 4 sangat mengecewakan bagi am dan juga reader, udah gitu typo yang banyak tak lupa ending yang sangat menggantung, akhirnya am bersedia bikin sekuelnya..

Ucapan terimakasih, am persembahkan bagi para reader, senpai, dan temen am yang udah review.

Nitachi loves itachi, Naruto gadungan, Namikaze Hana, NN, NaruLuvHina, d3vilovers, , Mikan, lllyasviel von Hyuuga, Shiho Kazuki, Aoyama Haruna, Aline Light, seichi, Hallie Ayumi, Hinata Chan, Harunaru chan Muach, Felice a.k.a. fian, Hallie ayumi, Yupi akaiyuki Kurosaki, Magrita loves NaruHina, Viyuki chan, Crunk Riela Chan, Satsuki chan, Astrea Fortine.

Happy Reading Aja

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC. OC, Gendre change from Angst to Romance, dan Warning-warning lainnya**

**Dont like just dont read**

**Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Aya fikir ayah tidak kuat menggendong kaa-san?"

Mata Hinata mendelik saat Naruto mengatakannya

"Eh?"

Naruto menurunkan Aya.

"Ayah buktikan ayah bisa ya?"

Aya mengangguk antusias.

"Eh….eh… jangan Na-Naruto-kun! A-aku takut jatuh!" Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata

Ia tertawa saat Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri

**Chapter 5: EPILOG**

Perlahan Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Dengan ragu ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto. Hinata tertawa saat tangannya merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang lebih kuat dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Gomen...!" Bisik Naruto menyadari kebodohannya

Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto

"Senang sekali kau jatuh cinta padaku Naruto-kun." Katanya

**BLUSH..**

Warna merah muda merambati pipi Naruto, Aya melihat senyum kaku Naruto yang semakin membuatnya bingung dengan Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan ayahnya. Sementara itu dibelakangnya, Aya melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat merah. Sepertinya ia sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, karena itu sekarang Hinata tengah memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin Hinata sangat frustasi memilih ekspresi dan menentukan sikapnya saat ini.

Aya sangat geli menyaksikan kekonyolan yang jarang dipertontonkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Ide polos muncul di benaknya

" Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san bikin adik buat Aya."

Permintaan tak terduga datang dari Aya. Sontak hening menyelimuti sekitar mereka

Hinata sungguh sangat malu terhadap Aya. Sebaliknya Naruto menanggapinya dengan seringai dan tangan dengan ibu jari terangkat menandakan bahwa ia sangat setuju dengan ide Aya. Tangan mungil Hinata memukul pelan pundak Naruto

"Pa-pasti itu si-sifat mesum yang ka-kamu tu-turunkan Naruto-kun." setelah berkata demikian Hinata pingsan di gendongan Naruto. Naruto menatap Aya

"Yaaah.. beginilah ibumu nak, jangan menyesal ya. Soalnya ayah tidak bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah"

Aya mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka pulang

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa tidur, bagaimanapun sekarang Naruto tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hinata sangat yakin, jika sedikit lagi Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, seluruh tubuh Hinata akan remuk.

Memang, Hinata mengerti, Naruto ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi kalau begini caranya, bukankah Hinata malah akan merasa tersiksa?

Sekarang saja ia sudah hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Selain itu Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menyentak-nyentak di dalam dadanya. Tidak setenang tubuh Hinata yang tidak melakukan pergerakan kecilpun. Apalagi yang membuatnya gugup kalau bukan bibir Naruto yang terbenam di leher putihnya. Hinata bersumpah. Ia benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini. Lagi pula kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu tadi. Berpura-pura pingsan demi meredam rasa malunya.

Naruto tidak berbaik hati mengendorkan pelukannya. Ia malah semakin membenamkan mukanya ke leher Hinata, membuat sang istri memekik karena kaget dan geli.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Naruto. Perlahan tangannya mulai mempererat lagi pelukannya di perut Hinata.

Naruto sangat senang merasakan helaan nafas Hinata yang tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba datang ke pikirannya ide untuk mengerjai Hinata yang belum tersadar sejak 2 jam lalu. Dengan pelan Naruto menarik bibirnya menuju pangkal leher Hinata. Mengecup lalu menggigitnya pelan

"Mmmmm... enak sekali ramennya, Ayame!" gunam Naruto bersandiwara

Hinata tersentak denga perlakuan Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat ia memakan ramen, menjilat dan terus memesan ulang ramennya sampai setumpuk mangkuk kosong ada di sampingnya. Dan itu berarti Naruto akan terus melakukan itu pada leher Hinata. Memikirkan dampak yang sangat seram dengan ruam merah yang tercipta di sepanjang lehernya Hinata cepat- cepat mengambil satu tindakan.

Membalikan tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan Naruto yang tersenyum sedang matanya terpejam.

"J-jangan Na-nakal, Naruto-kun" Bisik Hinata terbata-bata. Ia tahu suaminya sedang pura-pura tertidur. Perlahan kelopak Naruto terbuka. Mata birunya terlihat begitu menggoda saat menatap Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang sempat terlepas karena tindakan

tidak terduga dari istrinya kembali menarik pinggang Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Nakal? Aku kan anak baik Hina-chan. Setidaknya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya..."

Naruto bilang, senyuman menggoda terukir di bibirnya.

Hinata menunduk. Terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap mata suaminya. Tapi kemudian, Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto tidak lagi memeluk pinggangnya. Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya

"Gugup?" bisik Naruto. Mata Hinata terbuka pelan. Biru bertemu bulan

"Na-Naruto-kun?" suara Hinata mengalun melodi lembut seperti nada yang terukir di lembaran sutera

"Hn..?" Naruto membenarkan letak kepalanya. Lalu menatap serius Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya aku belum menyetujui pe-permintaan Aya." Hinata berkata dengan sangat hati-hati . tidak mau Naruto salah paham dengan ucapannya. Tapi terlambat tangan Naruto terlepas saat ia mengatakan itu. Dan ini membuat Hinata merasakan takut yang sangat besar. Ia tidak mau kehilangan suaminya

Naruto terduduk. Hinata ikut terduduk

Ia memegang tangan Naruto dan langsung di tepis oleh Naruto

Naruto marah.

"Aku kecewa. Padahal aku rindu masa-masa itu. Bagaimana kalau Aya mogok makan?" ujar Naruto. Menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaannya, Warna merah bersedia Bertamu di Pipi Naruto.

"Ja-janga marah Na-Naruto-kun! A-aku hanya belum siap." Hinata menangis. Naruto menatap Hinata

"Hei! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Hehehe.. ya aku juga mengerti ko, kau masih sangat canggung kan? Tapi kalau bisa secepatnya ya! jangan lama-lama." Naruto menggaruk kepalanqa yang tidak gatal. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangan

"Kau malu?" Naruto Bertanya dengan bodohnya.

Tangannya menarik kepala Hinata ke dada Naruto

"Ayo tidur lagi"

.

.

.

.

Jika dulu pagi di awali dengan suasana hening, kali ini Aya mendengar keributan di sekitar dapur. Aya yang sebelumnya melangkah lemas, langsung bersemangat ketika ia sadar suara berisik itu adalah suara orang tuanya. Ia pun berlari ke arah dapur.

"Na-Naruto-kun, lepas dulu tangannya! Aku kan mau masak." rengek Hinata seraya mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang melilit di perut sang isteri. Naruto tidak mengindahkan permintaan Hinata. Dia malah berpura-pura tertidur di punggung Hinata.

"Tidak mau." katanya

Masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto, Hinata mulai sedikit kesal pada tingkah kekanak-kanakan suaminya

"Aku mau masak Naruto-kun" Hinata bilang

Lagi, Naruto mengabaikan permintaan Hinata. Naruto malah mengendus leher Hinata seperti saat dia mencium makanan lezat

"Ayolah! Cuma sebentar, kau mau aku panggil istri yang tidak berbakti ya?"

Hinata menghela Nafas panjang. Ia menyerah

Dari celah yang disediakan pintu dapur, Aya tersenyum ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ayahnya tidak bekerja. Ayapun sudah meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Aya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi kemping bersama keluarga utuhnya

.

.

.

.

.

Meja berukuran sedang di penuhi berbagai macam bento yang dibuat Hinata. Aya cemberut. Ia sebenarnya ingin memprotes perihal tempat kemping pilihan ayahnya yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Terlalu bahaya kalau kemping jauh-jauh. Nanti kaa-san tersayang kita hilang lagi"

begitu alasan Naruto saat mengusulkan Halaman belakang rumah sebagai lokasi kemping teraman

Alasan apa iyu? Konyol

Tapi ini tidak begitu buruk. Malah sedikit menyenangkan. Lagi pula, kalau kempingnya di hutan, Aya pasti akan sangat sedikit kesulitan mencari tempat untuknya muntah. Lantaran ayahnya tidak seperti ayah yang dulu dengan tebaran gombal yang ia ucapkan di berbagai kesempatan. Terlebih saat Hinata menampilan ekspresi malu-mauyang sangat manis di mata Naruto. Tapi kemudian, Aya melihat orang tuanya yang terdiam dengan senyum dikuum

Rasa penasaran menyerangnya. Ia pun mencari jawabannya dengan menyibak serbet meja

Di bawah meja, Aya melihat tangan Naruto yang mengusap tangan ibunya

Sekali lagi Aya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengetahui kelakuan ayahnya.

"Aya!" suara Megumi membuyarkan fokus Aya. Aya langsung berlari menuju Megumi, disampingnya Sakura tersenyum

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba

Hinata berdiri menghampiri Sakura

"Sudah membawa perlengkapannya?" tanya Hinata

"Iya. Tapi bisakah membantuku mendirikan tendanya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, meneliti wajah Sakura yang sedikit terlihat sedih. Hinata menatap Naruto. Lalu tersenyum

'**Melupakan cinta pertama memang sangat sulit. Tapi aku yakin kau akan melakukannya demi aku dan aya kan?'** batin Hinata

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Tentu sakura-chan"

Sakura tersenyum

"Aku membawa banyak bento untuk kita makan bersama-sama lho" Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kotak bento yang sangat besar. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu menatap isterinya, Hinata.

"Tidak apa Naruto kun?"

Kata Hinata yang tidak mengerti tatapan lara Naruto Dan persoalan apa yang ada di balik kotak bento Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa sayang , tapi makanan Sakura-chan rasanya,..."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat merasakan aura membunuh seperti sedang mengelilnginya

Sakura memasang telinga. Ia menanti kelanjutan ucapan Naruto yang selalu berakhir kurang menyenangkan

"E-enak." lanjut Naruto

Sakura tersenyum senang

.

.

.

.

Terkadang kita akan kembali ke satu masa saat kita belum mengenal masalah berarti.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Naruto kembali dengan sifat ceria Yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak mempedulikn usianya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Bagi Hinata, inilah sosok Naruto yang selalu ia kagumi

Bagi Aya inilah sosok ayah yang sangat menyenangkan

.

.

.

"Om Naruto agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Kata Megumi. Matanya melihat Naruto yang Bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata.

Aya melihat focus Megumi dan tersenyum

"Ayahku yang sekarang memang sedikit konyol. Tapi kita masih menyayangiya kan, MeguMi?" Aya tersenyum manis.

"Ya." keduanya beranjak menuju orang tua mereka Yang tertawa

.

.

.

.

**Benar- benar owari**

Terimakasih yang mau baca fic ini. Agak gantung gak?

Menurut am sih tidak begitu. pokoknya ini ending bahagia...

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, lho?

Yo... Manusiakan tak luput dari kesalahan*geplaked bolak-balik*

Am tidak meminta lebih. Selain review

**ARIGATOU**

Aam^^T


End file.
